Loki's time in Midgard
by Bookworm2745
Summary: Loki is sent to Midgard as penance for his actions. After escaping from SHIELD's security facility, he lands up in a random back yard. Unfortunately for him, the woman who lives there seems to see the best in everyone and wants him to see it too.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story is based after Avengers but it doesn't follow the Marvel movie timeline. It's set in Coney Island's funfair with a bunch of added in parts since I've never been and have no idea what kind of activities they have there. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

So, Odin kicked me out of Asgard and sent me to Earth to pay for my actions. Lucky me! Thor is still at home, probably lounging around, drinking Asgardian mead with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three while laughing at my failed attempt to rule Midgard. Mother was displeased at my punishment after the attack on those insufferable Midgardians and that is possibly the reason that Odin cast me out. Again. Thank you mighty All-father! I was stuck in that stupid glass cell with the pirate for days before managing to escape. Stupid mortals do not realise that I am a God for Odin's sake.

But now, I am standing outside a large, loud fun fair filled with the despicable mortals who detested me for my attempt at ruling their planet. Yet behind me stood one who cared not for my actions and was attempting to get me to see how much supposed good their was in me. I would never be good. I was a monster and I tried showing her that. The woman had spoken to me after I appeared in her back garden and she dragged me here, hoping to convince me that I was wrong about myself. Taylor Andrews was a special Midgardian woman, for she was able to capture my respect, though I would rather the Green Beast smash me into the ground again than admit it to anyone. She wasn't as arrogant or pitiful as the other mortals of this planet.

"Come on Loki! Let's go try some of the stalls!" She pulled me forwards and stood in line for some weird mortal game with bottles stacked up high and I let my gaze wander. A small child stood nearby with a balloon tied to his wrist. He was laughing as it bobbed every time he moved his hand. I scoffed at how idiotic the young Midgardians were and turned back to Taylor who acted similarly. She was looking away and I felt something weird in my chest. Her chestnut brown hair was blowing loosely in the light breeze and I felt the need to remind myself who I was. Loki of Asgard. A Jotün. A monster. I directed my anger to the colourful piece of plastic filled with air and I summoned a dagger, popping the balloon and allowing it to fall on top of the child. I couldn't get rid of the feelings in my chest and I growled in annoyance. Stupid Midgardians and their stupid ways of harnessing emotions. If I am not to be the cause of their downfall, they will surely drag down one another.

My 'babysitter' squealed and I turned to see her holding a plastic bag with an orange fish in it. "What is _that_?" She rolled her eyes even though they shone like millions of stars. "It's a goldfish silly." Did she think me stupid? "Of course it's a goldfish, I know that! I mean, what are you doing with it? You don't bring fish with you for walks." She laughed at my statement. "No, I won it at the stal". With the bottles we were just at. Didn't you see?" I shook my head. "That's not very hygienic, to have fish stuck behind that curtain al" day." She seemed to be getting bored with out converstion as she proceeded to drag me to a ride where people got into enlarged teacups that moved around in circles. "No way am I going on tha." She huffed in annoyance and handd me her fish. "Fine, look after this for me. I'm going to have a go and I'll be right back."

As soon as she had left, I turned to make my way out of this infernal place until I spotted a small girl holding an ice-cream. There were two older boys standing in front of her and one of them knocked the treat out of her hand. They ran off as the girl picked up the cone and held back tears. She wore a short white gown and her hair was ebony black, like my own. She reminded me of myself as a child and I walked towards her subconsciously with the feelings getting stronger in my chest. "Here little one, let me get you a new one." The girl looked up at me and I smiled a genuine smile. Creating a cone in my hand, I followed it with vanilla ice-cream but topped it with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. "Thank you sir!" She grabbed me in a hug before taking the ice-cream out of my hands and running to her mother. I shook my head and stood up, turning around only to bump into Taylor once more. "Where were you?" I looked back at the little girl and smiled devilishly. "Just, around."

* * *

I walked behind the Midgardian as she weaved her way through the crowd of laughing mortals, trodding on people's toes and smirked when I heard them swear under there breaths. I considered making a break for it when I saw that she wasn't looking, but then I noticed it. A giant, glowing sign that spelt "Avengers". Taylor turned to look at me, eyes glinting with mischief. "What?" I demanded, staring at the sign and willing it to burst into flames. "Does the costumed band of misfits that my _dear_ brother is a part of have their own merchandise? What sort of insane planet is this?!". Taylor smiled . " Earth loves their superheroes" she said. We walked over to the stall. It was filled with different props. The insufferable Tony Stark's helmet, the sainted Captain's mighty shield, the fist of the Green Beast, (I shuddered when I saw that one.)

Then I spotted it. Thor's beloved hammer, Mjolnir. Oh, how he teased me because I was not "worthy". I picked up the prop hammer and faced the sky. Thor was probably watching me right now along with Heimdall, laughing at my predicament. I picked up the hammer and shouted, "I am worthy now brother!" Taylor laughed. "Look at this Loki!" she said and I turned around. The Midgardian was wearing the Iron Man helmet, hand outstretched. "Very lifelike, don't you think?" "I can hardly see the difference," I said, and the strange feeling in my chest returned. I turned away' trying to find something that I could direct my growing rage at. I saw a line of tiny realistic plastic figures of the Avengers, including my brother, for sale. I picked one up of the Green Beast and threw it with all my might at the opposite wall. It smashed into it and broke, limbs lying at odd angles. "That's how it feels." I muttered, then walked away.

* * *

Reminder to check the author's note at the start and end of this story!

* * *

After my fiasco with the Green Beast toy, Taylor had dragged me back and made me pay for it to the angry male Midgardian at the stall. I did as she said only because I wanted to get home soon and yet she dragged me off to another ride. This one went round in circles and had mini ships, iron man suits and guess what? More Green Beasts. I was sick of looking at all of this and yet still, Taylor pulled me onto the ride, pushing me into one of the ships and ordering me to sit there. She giggled like a child when it started moving and I just sat there keeping my eyes facing forwards as we went around slowly. When it stopped, I was the first one off while Taylor was the last. "Wasn't that fun?" I rolled my eyes. "Stabbing Thor is fun. I don't know what to call this garbage." She smirked at me before walking off, having me run after her so-as to not lose her in the rapidly growing crowd.

* * *

Taylor's attention span was worse then Thor's, and I did not think that was possible. He could be in the middle of a conversation one second and the next he would wander off to hit something. She fluttered from stall to stall, dragging me along with her. We stopped by another mortal game which involved throwing a small plastic ball at a coconut. This was by far my favourite game of the day, but it would have been much more fun with my daggers. Taylor pointed at the one in the middle, the bag with the goldfish she had was most likely dead by now, forgotten. "That," she smiled sweetly "I want one. Win it for me?" I rolled my eyes. Mortals were strange creatures that I would never understand . I payed the man working the game with some of the mortal money the Midgardian gave me. "Here you go," he said in a voice that told me this was the last place on Earth that he wanted to be. We had something in common then. He handed me three of the spheres and explained the win you had to knock the coconut off the perch that it was sitting on. I smirked arrogantly. This should be easy.

I threw the first one - and missed. I tried again. And again. I growled and payed the man again. I missed and missed. My annoyance was growing.I threw the last ball - and hit a coconut. It wobbles slightly, but I was triumphant. "I hit it!" I told the man. "You have to knock it off." he drawled. "What? But I hit it! You saw!" "You didn't knock it off, so it doesn't count." My annoyance turned to anger and it rose inside me like a helium balloon. I lifted my finger and the coconut blasted right of its perch. I turned to face the man. The arrogant smile was wiped away, his greasy hair blown back. "There, you disgusting Mortal. I knocked it off. Happy now?" He nodded, handing it to me with shaking hands. Finally. A mortal that feared my power! It was good to be back. I turned, handing the coconut to Taylor. She glared at me, arms crossed. "What is it now?" I asked, completely done with her constant change in attitude. "Wasn't flashy enough for you?" "You cheated." she stated accusingly. "I would hardly call it cheating." I responded. "I simply have power you do not possess." She pushed the coconut back at me. "Keep it. I don't want it." She stormed off, leaving me alone. I considered turning the ungrateful Midgardian into a lizard, or maybe a flea, but then I would have to carry this silly nut around all day.

She didn't stay mad for very long, but she made me go on an Avengers roll-coaster with her. "It'll be fun." she said. "You'll enjoy yourself." she repeated, shrugging in a way that was supposed to make me feel assured. We sat in seats that were decorated like Captain America and waited for the rest of the carriages to fill up. The seats at the front were the last to fill. I didn't blame the mortals for not wanted to sit there, for the Green Beast's head was moulded into the front. A voice spoke over a speaker about the safety of the ride before we lurched forward and began to move. A song began to play over the speakers and people squealed, calling it the "Avengers theme song". I rolled my eyes. Idiots. We began to pick up speed, twisting and turning with the carriage. We went up and down bumps, gradually picking up speed until I felt my face being pulled back by the wind. Suddenly we began to slow down as we crept up a steep hill. Taylor grabbed my hand without meaning to, a look that was both of terror and delight on her face. Oh, if she could see the sort of things Asgardians did for fun.

We stopped at the top, looking down at the steep incline. We waited. Tension built among the mortals as they moved around in their seats in anticipation. Suddenly, the carriage lurched forward and we began to plummet, building speed as we went. "Whooooooo!" Taylor screamed, through her arms up and laughing. I stared at her. Odin's beard!. Who cared? I copied her, forgotten in the moment. We reached the bottom, carrying on into a tunnel. Projections of those pesky Avengers flew around us and the music began again. Suddenly, a giant projection of _me_ with a _ridiculously _large nose appeared, screaming, "Kneel!" The mortals screamed, from fear or amazement I couldn't tell. I hoped it was fear. Even Loki with a large nose was scary. "Is that really what I sound like?" I asked Taylor. "Ya!" She yelled. "When you're all _I'm a god you puny mortals!" "_Are you mocking me? Me! Loki of Asgard. Rightful King of Jötunheim. Who could turn your atoms to ash simply by _looking _at you." "Yep." she said mischievously. "Very brave, ain't I?" "There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. I think you crossed it sometime earlier on this morning." The ride slowed down and we came to a stop. We got out of our seats. "Wasn't that fun?" Taylor said, grinning. She wobbled slightly, leaning into my shoulder for support. "C'mon Loki!. Let's see what else we can do!" I followed her, finally admitting to myself that I was having the first bit of fun I'd had in a very, very long time.

* * *

The Midgardian woman walked among even more stalls as children's laughter and couples conversations lifted into the air. The chimes of rides and games reminded me of the bell that would ring whenever Thor won his spar. I never really hated my brother, I only ever wanted his love. When I got that, I still felt hollow and I realised I wanted Odin's love too. The man who had raised me as his son, with him as my father. I always came second best to Thor however and I pushed me further away from the men in my life and into the arms of Mother. "Loki! Look! A costume contest! For you!" I looked up to see the people wearing black wigs and green costumes to imitate my battle armour and I grinned. "Something I can win! Finally!" I changed into my armour, my gold horned helmet on my head shining brightly. I stepped onto the podium and the judging began.

I waited at the side, knowing I would win this with ease and twenty minutes later I was handed a second-place ribbon. I stared at it in shock. How could this even happen. Loki, coming _second _in his OWN costume contest. I turned to the guy who was handed first place, preparing to kill him. He took off his wig to reveal the Avenger's Hawk-man. I growled, ready to blast him into pieces when the girl from earlier ran over to him. The girl who I had made the ice-cream for. I watched as he picked her up in his arms and twirled her around before being joined by an older woman and another younger boy. The Hawk picked his son up as well and carried them around laughing amongst themselves. "Loki? Are you alright?" Taylor was looking at me, fearing I might do something I would regret. But not today. Right now, I was content, watching the happy family moving through the crowd and out of sight. "Yes. Let's go to another ride. I'm quite enjoying this 'fun-fair' here. Thank you for bringing me Taylor." She nodded and grabbed my hand, finally slowing down and walking alongside me instead of pulling me along and rushing around.

My companion made her way to a giant wheel that touched the sky that lit up everything around it. "I've always wanted to go on a Ferris Wheel!" she said wistfully and glanced back at me. _What _I taught. _You want my opinion now? _"If you want my thoughts on this," I said. "I'd rather go back to Asgard and pretend to be a snake so that when Thor-" "You're not going to be helpful, are you?" she glared, then dragged me to the queue for the Wheel. We waited in line with restless mortals until we were at the front. We got into one of the Ferris Wheel carriages and sat down as the man closed the door. We gradually began to move, stopping every so often on the way up. We slowly climbed until we were the highest carriage. "Oh Loki!" Taylor gasped. "Look at the view!" I looked out across Coney Island. I'd seen a lot of incredible views from Asgard, but even I had to say that the view was amazing.

The stalls look like tiny colourful tents, the Midgardians like scurrying ants.I could see across the glitter ring water and to the tall building of New York, gleaming in the sun, Stark Tower among them. I was the King of the World. The carriage slowly began to descend and we caught out finally glances at the scene before t we came to a stop at the bottom again. Taylor got out first, eyes glowing. "That was fun!" she said, even though she was shaking slightly, fists clenched at her side. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" I realised. She glowered. "Yes. Make fun of me and I swear I'll punch you". "I was about to say that was brave of you, but if you prefer mockery-" "No," she interrupted, grinning slightly. "I'll stick to the praise."

* * *

**Hey guys! I was asked to write this story and I jumped on the chance immediately because I'm always trying to show that LOKI ISN'T EVIL! If anyone wants me to write a story on any ideas they might have, let me know and I'll try my best. **

**Finally, credits to my friend Muireann for writing this with me. Can't wait to write more! Now, onto the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's read this story. If you enjoy it and want more with Loki, let me know. I will also take requests or ideas and will have another story with Doctor Strange's villain Nightmare up soon.


End file.
